Forever
by foreverthecrazygurl
Summary: It is impossible to know how life after death is. Where do they go? How is it? Do we really see those we have lost before? We cannot experience something without actually being there.


I slowly opened my eyes, feeling warm spring air on my face and the breeze rustling through my hair. I found myself staring into the clear blue sky, the feeling of grass under me and tickling my face. I instantly shot up. Where was I? The last thing I remember was Dolohov, a green light, and... Dora yelling my name.

Am I dead? Was this where we all went after death?

I stood up, looking around. I seemed to be in a meadow, grass reaching my knees and flowers scattering here and there. There was a forest on the far right of me, but other than that, there did not seem to be any form of civilization for miles. I turned, taking in my surroundings.

About a hundred feet away, there a a hill, blocking my view of the other side. I was about to turn away, when heads began to appear over the hill. I reached for my wand, finding an empty pocket instead. I squinted trying to make their faces.

They were a group of three. Two black haired men and a woman with red hair, though not like the fiery red hair of the Weasleys'. My eyes widened in realization.

"Remus!" The red headed woman yelled. She began to run down the hill, the two men walking after her.

It couldn't be, I thought. She threw herself into me, and I was greeted with a mouth full of red hair and the smell of roses I so fondly remember. She pulled back, and I had to keep myself from fainting.

"Lily," I said, struggling to regain my breath. She looked as young as she did the last time I saw her. Her auburn hair and her eyes- eyes I now familiarized myself as Harry's. She smiled, and I was hit with the memories of her.

"Remus, I've missed you so much," she said, giving me another hug. She pulled back again, meeting my eyes. "Oh Remus, what happened?" she asked. "Many people have been... crossing. Mad-eye arrived months ago, but he wouldn't speak to us about anything. He said he doesn't want us to worry and do something stupid," she said.

"I-"

"Sweetheart, let him breathe, he's just arrived," a voice behind her said. I looked up and found myself face to face with face with my old friend.

"James." I went to my best friend and embraced him.

"Moony, how you've been after all these years?" he asked.

"Horrible," I answered. He laughed, letting go and patting my back.

"So are we just going to pretend like I'm not here?" added a voice I haven't heard in almost three years. I looked up and met grey eyes, familiar to me as my own eyes. Dora's eyes. Instead, Sirius stood there. I went to another of my best friends and embraced him as I did James.

"How was he?" He asked, the unspoken message passing between us. I remember dueling a Death Eater, then hearing Harry's painful scream and watching Sirius pass through the Veil.

"Shaken, of course...," I told him. He nodded in understanding. We let go, and I faced them all. They looked at me, waiting for me to speak. I cleared my throat.

"As Sirus should have probably told you, there is again a war. There has been tension, and it has worsened this past year. Dumbledore had been killed and Death Eaters infiltrated Hogwarts. The whole Order had to go into hiding, and Harry... he and his friends left on a mission... one assigned to them by Albus himself.

They have done half of their mission alone and returned to Hogwarts yesterday to complete it. Well, Voldemort had found out that Harry had returned, a battle ensued, and... here I am..." I finished.

Their faces were pale. Probably thinking of Harry, I thought.

Teddy came to mind. My son. I haven't gotten used the thought of having my own child, yet there he was. My heart tore, now he wouldn't have a father. I left my son fatherless. I kept myself from shedding tears.

"Remus..." I looked to Lily, who seemed to be struggling not to smile. "What's that on your hand?" she asked. I looked at my right hand, confused.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Your other hand," she said, as if obvious. I looked at my left hand, still not getting it. "That's a wedding ring... Remus, are you married?" she asked, a big smile now lighting up her face. This seemed to take her mind off of her son.

"Err," I did not know what to say. "Yeah," I answered stupidly. I was again met with a gigantic hug and slaps on the back from my friends.

"So... who is the lucky girl you managed to catch?" James asked, genuinely curious.

"Uh.. well, you might not know her?" I answered, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Do I know this girl, Moony?" Sirius asked, a smug smile on his face. I could tell that he already knew who she was. I glared at him, not wanting to answer his question.

"Well, I guess-"

"Remus?" asked a voice. A voice I grew very familiar with, a voice I grew to love and yearned to hear every moment. I shook my head. She shouldn't be here, I told myself. She should be recovering from the battle. It breaks my heart to hope that, to hope that she was mourning my death and suffering from injuries given to her by war, but at least that would mean that she was alive and safe and with our son.

James and Lily had confusion written over their faces. They have no idea who she is, i thought. I looked to Sirius who had heard her voice too and was looking behind me. He met my eyes, and I could see that he was feeling the same. He was always protective of her, she was so young and energetic, and she was now dead as well? He smiled sadly and gently pushed pass me.

I could hear the surprise in her voice and the happiness of seeing her in his. I slowly turned and was not met in the usual pink head of hair I was used to seeing. Instead, I saw brown.

She was in her natural form. Her chocolate brown hair ran in soft curls down to her mid-back. Her pink crescent shaped mouth was in a small smile over seeing her cousin. Only her eyelids were shown, but I knew under them were the eyes so much like her cousin's. Silvery grey with hints of blue, the same eyes passed to our son.

I watched as they pulled apart, Sirius whispering something to her. She nodded and smiled, that smile I fell in love with and would happily die over and over again just to see. They let go of each other, and in that moment that our eyes met, my heart seemed to stop.

I could no longer feel the three pairs of watchful eyes over us or the breeze pushing her hair over her face. I only saw her. And in that moment when we seemed to move towards each other, I could only imagine the day we got married- when all that mattered was that we had each other. I embraced her, feeling her body close to mind, and my heart burst with the longing to stay like this forever.

I pulled away a little to meet her face and pushed the strand of hair behind her face. She smiled, a look on her face I remember seeing the day our son was born. I cupped her face, rubbing my thumb across her cheek, and kissed her. My lips slowly and softly met hers. We stayed like that for a minute until a cough broke us out of our reverie. We pulled apart, forgetting about our audience.

I smiled down at her and keeping my arm around her waist, I turned back to my friends. I found Lily and James smiling, finally understanding what had happened. Sirius, who seemed to be the one who had coughed, was pretending to gag.

"Well," he said, "nice of you to come back." He had a smug look on his face, as if proud of an accomplishment. "I'm sure Lily and Prongs would like to know who this fine lady is."

"Uh.. James, Lily, this is my wife and Sirius's cousin, Nymphadora Tonks," I said. Dora slapped my arm playfully. "She'd rather you call her Tonks," I added, smirking as my wife rolled her eyes. "Dora, meet James and Lily, Harry's parents."

I watched as Lily broke away from the husband and engulfed Dora into a hug, welcoming her. "Thank you for finally showing this idiot that he can be loved," Lily told her.

"No problem. Thank you for also acknowledging that he is an idiot for believing that," Dora said. I faked being hurt, which caused a laugh.

"Harry... he's wonderful. He has two wonderful best friends, Ron and Hermione, and he is treated as if family among all of us. He will get through everything," Dora assured her.

"Thank you so much... I just... After all these years... I can't help but feel if he knows us... I mean, we're his parents, but we didn't stay long enough to act as parents," Lily explained. Dora looked to me, and the look of realization crossed her face.

Our son. Our poor Teddy. I had accepted that fact that he was fatherless, but now his mother? We left our son an orphan, and it was everything that was enough to bring her to tears, and I close to them.

I pulled Dora into my arms, trying to calm her. "He... Teddy... who does he have now?" she muffled into my chest.

"He has your mother and Harry and the Weasleys. He has everyone," I told her, holding her as I tried to keep my own tears down.

"Not us. He doesn't have parents. I- What kind of mother am I? Rushing into battle..."

"A brave one," I assured her, "one who loves him and did everything to make her world a better place. That's what he will learn when he grows up." I continued to whisper soothing words into her ear as she calmed down.

"Teddy... who's Teddy?" James asked Sirius, who just shrugged his shoulders. I took something out of my pocket- a picture- and gave it to them to see.

It was a picture I had taken two nights before, a day before the battle. It was a picture of Teddy asleep in his crib. He was in his natural form, looking more like Dora, I thought. He had my sandy brown hair, but he had her grey eyes and her button nose and the shape of her face.

"He looks like the both of you," Sirius said, a fond look on his face.

This made Dora laugh. I looked down at her, glad to hear her laugh again. "We've been having that argument since he was born. I personally think he looks more like Remus," she concluded.

"Me? No, he looks more like you. His eyes are like yours and look at his nose. Anyways, it's rather useless arguing. He's a metamorphmagus, you see," I told them. James looked to his wife for an explanation, while she just rolled her eyes.

"A metamorphmagus can change their appearance at will," she told him. "You're a metamorphmagus?"

"Yep," Dora answered, changing her hair to the bubblegum pink I was so fond of. I laughed as James mouth dropped in awe.

Just then, Dumbledore appeared. "You four are being called upon," he said, indicating Lily, Sirius, James, and myself.

"What for?"

"Harry," he answered.

I turned to Dora, who smiled. "I'll find my dad... I need to see him," she said. I gave her one last kiss, before she set off, disappearing into air.

I looked towards my friends and Dumbledore, following.

* * *

**Hey there! Thank you for reading! This is my first story, and I hope you enjoyed! (:**


End file.
